dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder (Universe 88)
"Trust me. You don't wanna see what makes me unlike a normal Saiyan..." **This page has been discontinued. Character and anything else owned by CajunCytex07 cannot be claimed!!** Thunder is known to currently be the only alive Saiyan of the Wolf breed in Universe 88. He was quiet and lone on Earth until he met Jino and Potata, and a Saiyan brute that worked for a tyrant known as Cyro. Being forced to partake in the tyrant's galactic tournament, actually marrying a Majin and having a Majin daughter have been impacts in his life, but he still has a tough road to face in the future. Origin Thunder was born on June 29, 1978 on the Planet Vegeta and to a mid-class family of warriors. His short babyhood was interrupted when Cyro attacked Planet Vegeta, seeking warriors and killing those who would get in his way. In an attempt to save their son, Thunder's parents put him in a stolen spacepod and set his coordinates for a planet that had life. That planet being Earth. At this point, the Wolf Saiyans were being hunted due to their power and violent ki capabilities Profession Thunder is a doctor in the scientific art of medicine and health. He actually was a medic for Maizi's Pirate Group, and worked in a hospital on Earth. He still continues to study health and medicine to this day. Personality Thunder's personality is a noble and gentle spirit who cares about his friends and loved ones. It's also what makes him a valued medical doctor. With that kind of nobility, he shows compassion for the innocent and the people with kind hearts. Transformations & Power Ups Thunder is a Saiyan, and like with any other person of his race, he is able to transform. Ookami Since Thunder is a Wolf Saiyan, and has a Wolf tail, he is able to turn into the vicious beast known as the Ookami, or the Great Wolf. Super Saiyan Like all Saiyans, Thunder is able to use the legendary form of Super Saiyan, however unlike the standard golden hair with blue irises, his is grey with red irises. Super Saiyan 2 Eventually, 9 years later, he learned to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan, that being Super Saiyan 2. Kaio-ken The Kaio-ken is by all means essentially a Power Up, despite its nature as a technique. It is a technique that is dangerous to use and difficult to properly master. If misused, the Kaio-ken can harm the user, even potentially kill them. Super Saiyan 3 Thunder showed the ability to turn into Super Saiyan 3 to Jino during the U88 Intergalactic Tournament. It's power is unparalleled to Super Saiyan 2 and could stand against Legendary Super Saiyan, but it does use up his ki more than the previous levels. Super Saiyan Wrath A dangerous form that is scarier than Legendary Super Saiyan and is called the "God Burner", this form sends Thunder's natural ki into maximum overload and heats it beyond magma level. One must be physically strong and enduring in order to maintain and eventually control this form. However, this form will be trumped by.... Super Saiyan Creation Thunder's strongest form in his arsenal. It is considered to be a God form since it uses the gods' power of Creation Energy, but it also has the body alter and resemblance of Super Saiyan 4. Because of this, Thunder's body alters from mortal to real deity, making him resistant to normal ki and attacks. 4 limiters have to be broken before accessing it's true power. Techniques Kamehameha Thunder, like the others, is capable of using the Kamehameha. It should not have to be explained because of how well-known it is. *Ultranova Kamehameha A variant that Thunder uses during the Intergalactic Tournament in Wrath state. The blast is massive and is capable of severely burning the opponent. Electric Ki Thunder's ki has an electric property, allowing him to be able to paralyze his foes or be a living battery. He can also throw lightning bolts and EMP shockwaves. This is a trait shared by all Wolf Saiyans, which is shown by their names referring to forms and wording for electricity. Punisher Drive A melee type move that makes Thunder vanish and land a barrage of hits on his opponent. Instant Transmission Thunder has the ability to use Instant Transmission and has the most skill with this technique. He can sense ki a planet's wide away and teleport to them instantly. Sakusei (Creation) A technique commonly used by a God of Creation, or Creator, and anyone who has Creation Energy. Variations depend on the user. Feats Cyro's Elite Squadron Thunder, alongside the brute Zaveis, managed to take down all of the members of Cyro's Elite Squadron with surprising ease. Taikon Taikon and Thunder are men of science with different views. Taikon for Quantum Physics and Radiology, and Thunder for Medicine and Health. Thunder, with a risky Kaioken in God form used out of instinct along with a broken promise, beat Taikon with a deadly blow, but couldn't understand why he would dose himself with Blutz Radiation for power.Category:Universe 88 Category:Unique Saiyan Breed Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans with Tails